To Have Us with You OneShot
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: Renesmee recounts the day she was given a gift by the most important people in her life. And what event each part of the gift stood for. This is the first installment of my Centennial Love Series.


**Disclaimer: I have no claim on any of the characters from Twilight or New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn all rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: Renesmee recounts the day she was given a gift by the most important people in her life. And what event each part of the gift stood for. **

**This is the first installment of my Centennial Love Series Series. Each story will touch on the changes that have happened with the Cullen's as one hundred years has passed.**

**Chapter 1:** **To Have Us with You (One-shot)**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**Renesmee POV**

_September 14, 2023_

A small smile made its way on to my lips as I looked down at the bracelet on my wrist. They had given it to me for my sixteenth birthday. It was then that my mother and father despite that I looked sixteen all ready; decided on my thirteenth birthday that Jacob and I could be more then friend if that was what we wanted.

As much as I loved Jacob, I wasn't sure if I was ready to take that step. He was my best friend; wouldn't it be weird if there was more to us? Jacob had always been there for me, but so had my family. There was no denying that I was drawn to Jacob. The pull toward him had always been there. When I was able to comprehend it, I was told about the imprint that the two of us shared.

I found myself sighing as I looked down at the different charms that decorated it. The first charm I set my eyes one was the silver sterling swan that hung from the middle of the bracelet. The swan was for Bella Swan, my mother, sure and graceful. My mother was sure to tell me that she hadn't always been so sure and not so graceful. Bella Swan Cullen was the reason that I was alive. My journey to reach Jacob Black hadn't been an easy one. After all I was the reason my mother's human life ended. She had given her life so I could live.

The second charm was a diamond heart that was slightly smaller then the one that my mother wore on her own bracelet. Even though it was smaller it threw the same beautiful prisms in the sunlight that the skin of my father, Edward Cullen and the rest of my families skin did. Though their skin was harder and colder then my own I loved them with everything I had. They were the reason I had to think this though.

The next charm I looked at was the charm my grandma Esme had given me. A sweet reminder to me of the place I had been _conceived_ out of _love_. Isle Esme was where my parents had gone on their honeymoon. I had learned that I was conceived the very first time my parents had made love. Could Jacob and I even have children, was it possible? Did I even want them? The stirring of warmth in my chest told me I did desire to have children some day. What about Jacob, did he have the same yearning for children that I did. What would they be like?

It was then that my deep brown eyes darted over to the silver wolf that hung to the right of the swan charm. He was the reason of my musing today. Jacob wanted an answer today. Friends or more then just friends, or did I want more? Thinking about it was making my head hurt. What did I want out of my relationship with Jacob now that I was of age? To put it simply I didn't know. The only thing I did know was that I didn't want to hurt any of them with my decision.

_Family,_ it meant so much to me. A small stretched across my lips as I looked at the baseball and bat charm that hung between the symbols of my mother and father, the swan and the diamond heart. It was a gift from my Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett in the memory of my first baseball game. The loud crack of thunder as a storm moved in, the jubilant glow that burned in the golden eyes of my family. This would be the first game they had play since the day all those years ago when they met the nomad vampires James Victoria and Laurent. They were before my time, but because of my gift I was able to learn more about them and why it had taken so long for my family to entertain the idea of playing again.

Even though I wasn't as fast as the rest of my loved ones, I was still able to be on the wining team. My mom and grandma Esme had told me that I had not only Jacob, my father and Granddad, Carlisle wrapped around my finger, but my two uncles as well. Just as I was about to move on to the next charm on my bracelet. I felt my mother's presence in the room.

"Penny for your thoughts, sweet heart," her voice was soft and musically when she spoke to me.

The words that she spoke to me brought another smile to me lips. They were the words my father would ask me when he wanted to read my thoughts. It wasn't that I was very good at keeping my thoughts from him. It was just something he would ask, so it didn't seem like he was reading my mind on purpose. Edward Cullen was an old fashion gentleman; it wasn't just his mannerism but the way he spoke in a gentle voice. It was a reminder of just how different Jacob was from him. He was after all from a different world and time.

"Renesmee, what is it?"

She covered the space between us in a blink of an eye. I heard myself sigh as I felt my mother's cool hand on my cheek. She then removed her hand before I had a chance to send her any of the images that were in my head. Right away, she knew what was on my mind.

"It's Jacob isn't. What seems to be the problem, I thought you loved Jacob?"

My brown eyes widened and my head jerk up to look at my mother.

"What, no wait I do love Jacob. I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

I quickly looked down at the bracelet that hung on my wrist. I gently rubbed the fingers of my left hand across the cool metal of the stethoscope charm that hung on the right side close to the clasp. Granddad Carlisle had been the one to give me this one. Even though getting sick or hurt were rare and even when I was my father was very capable of caring for me, Granddad was there at my father's side telling him what he thought would be a good approach of a treatment.

"Nessie, are you even listening to me?"

The sound of my nickname pulled me out of my musing over my granddad.

"What, oh I'm sorry mom. I guess I have more on my mind then I thought I did."

My mother frowned at me first before speaking again.

"By hurting anyone's feelings let me guess, you mean your father's?"

My mom always did know me better then me sometimes.

"Yes, and no, I don't want to hurt the family. If I were to tell Jacob yes, that would change things for you all."

She then moved to sit down on the bed beside me. Mom then gave me a wide small.

"Renesmee, what makes you think that?"

In my nervousness my fingers moved from my bracelet to my hair. I started to twirl one on my bronze curls around my finger.

"It's just the way Dad has been glaring at Jacob as of late. He keeps wearing his _"I disapprove look" _on his face."

To my surprise my mother took this moment to laugh at me. Giving off the little chorus that sounded a little like soft bells. The second she saw my frown she stopped laughing.

"Sweet heart, it's not that you're father dislikes Jacob; he got over that years ago. The reason he has been glaring at Jacob as of late is because of the thoughts that Jacob has of you in his mind. You're not a little girl any more Nessie and Jacob can see that much to your Father's disappointment."

When I looked back down at my bracelet, my mother gently lifted my chin so I would look up at her.

"Renesmee, you are your father's little girl. No matter how old you get he will always see you that way. The fact that you have grown up into a beautiful young woman so fast, scares him."

I knew that my father loved me. It was always easy to see that, it was the way he would cradle me in his arms when I would have a bad dream. His gentle voice would scare all of the monsters away. I was the daughter that he never thought was possible and he was afraid of losing me.

My mother's soft voice once again brought me out of my thoughts.

"Go talk to your father, Renesmee. Tell him how you're feeling; he's liable to surprise you."

Sighing, I looked up into my mother's bright golden eyes. If there was any one who knew my father, better then my father knew himself, it was my mother.

"I'm guessing you know what my answer to Jacob's question is going to be."

She just smiled at me, "I think I have a pretty good idea. Just promise me you'll remember something Nessie. You and Jacob are not your father and I, so there is no reason for the two of you to rush into things."

I nodded my head to let her know that I understood. I just wasn't sure about talking to my father about what I had decided. He was my father after all, and Jacob was the guy stealing his daughter away. Reaching out I touched my hand to my mother's cheek; giving her a display of images that expressed that I needed a few more minutes alone.

My mother then sent me images of what she thought. Every image, I saw was of me and father together and how his love for me and my mother was never ending. After placing a kiss on my forehead, my mother excused herself and left me to my thoughts.

Once I was alone, my dark eyes drifted down to the bracelet on my wrist. There were two charms left on it that I had yet to look at. One was a sterling silver flower given to me by my beautiful Aunt Rosalie. When she had given it to me she had said it was to remind me of how beautiful, I was to her. I however didn't believe Aunt Rosalie there was no way I could hold a candle to how stunningly beautiful she was.

The last charm on the bracelet was nestled between the swan and the wolf. It was a silver charm of a Porsche my Aunt Alice's favorite car. If anyone in our family could ruffle my father's feather, without him being able to be mad for very long it was Aunt Alice. He never stayed that mad at me or mother long either. It was like being angry at us was taboo. Try as I might I could never find answers, it was the one thing they would share. I was afraid however that after today, all of that might change.

Giving my bracelet one more glance. I stood up from my bed. Waiting to deal with how my father was going to react was not a good idea. So my best bet was to just go and get it over with. From the sweet melody that was floating up the stairwell told me that my father was at his piano. Gathering up as much courage as I could, I headed down stairs toward the ball room that with Grandma Esme's help my father had turned it into a very large music room.

'_Daddy, can we talk? I mean it is just us here?'_

The sweet sound of the ivory keys stopped and my father's velvet voice took their place.

"Yes, Nessie it's just the two of us. Jacob went with Leah and Seth to hunt so to speak. And your mother went hunting with the rest of the family."

He stayed in his seat at the piano; he didn't throw questions at me either. The only thing my father did was give me a look of curiosity.

"Your mother told me you want to talk to me, but she wouldn't let me be privy to what it was about."

Taking a couple of quick slightly graceful steps; I was soon sitting next to my father. Letting out a breath I gently laid my warm hand against his cool cheek. The curious look on his face soon turned into a frown.

"Daddy, please before you say anything. Just remember that I came to you first. I could have gone to Jacob first, but I didn't daddy I came to you with my decision."

"I see," was his dead answer. It was cold and made my shiver. I had been aware that this would happen. I had just been hoping to be wrong.

'_I want to be with Jacob, but I want my family too. So I guess I'll just tell Jacob no.'_

"Is that what you think, Renesmee dear? If you chose Jacob then you won't have any of us. It's not that way at all my sweet girl. You will always have your family at your side."

Brushing a bronze curl to the side, my father lifted me up onto his lap.

"It's one of the reasons why your mother had us all get you something for this," he lifted my right wrist that was adorned with my bracelet.

"To have us with you, always that is what this bracelet is for. Two remind you of the people whom love you no matter what you do; or where you go."

He ran a hand through my thick wild mess of bronze curls; as I lay against his cool chest.

"Though I will always want to protect you, I know that Jacob will always be there for you when I can not be."

Turning his head slightly he placed a feathery kiss to my forehead.

"It may get on your nerves at time, but you will always be my little girl, Nessie, always."

I sat there against my father for a few minutes with a smile on my face.

"You should go and find Jacob now; he's dying to know your answer and I know he will be very pleased to hear it."

Smiling at my father, I kissed him on the cheek before disappearing out the door. To have them with me always that is what this simple little object was for and I planned on treasuring it forever.

The End


End file.
